remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Teletran-1
Teletran-1 is a relatively small (by Transformers standards) repair/maintenance vessel under the command of Optimus Prime. It is actually the body of the fallen Great War hero Omega Supreme, though this fact is rarely spoken of directly. Its history doesn't seem to be a secret, but its crew generally refrains from saying more than that it "was once a military vessel." Teletran-1 has a crew of five, including its captain, and its systems are managed by a female-voiced artificial intelligence which is also addressed as "Teletran-1." The ship's equipment includes a set of six emergency stasis pods, an extendable boarding/docking tube, and a pair of large manipulator arms that emerge from roof panels and are controlled manually from the bridge. While it also possesses some offensive weaponry, these systems were disabled when it was turned into a repair ship. Its navigation protocols include automatic course-correction for navigating through obstructions such as asteroid fields. It is also meant to have an emergency defense system codenamed "Omega," but in the interests of conserving energon, said system is currently disabled. However, it still has active sensors for detecting unwanted or unauthorized invasion by foreign objects. Fiction ''Animated'' cartoon :Voice actor: Tara Strong (English), Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) When the war hero Omega Supreme fell in combat, his body was retrofitted as the maintenance ship Teletran-1. Long after the war, while piloting Teletran-1 on a standard space bridge repair mission in a remote sector of Autobot-controlled space, Optimus Prime and his crew discovered the lost, legendary AllSpark. Almost immediately, they were located by the Decepticon warship Nemesis. The Decepticons' leader, Megatron, assaulted the Autobots' ship directly, attempting to melt through its hull, but he was sabotaged with a bomb by his lieutenant, Starscream. After the bomb went off, Teletran-1 went careening through an asteroid field almost totally out of control. From within the ship's hold, the AllSpark activated a nearby space bridge portal, which exploded after the ship plunged through it. Teletran-1 emerged out of warp in low orbit over the planet Earth, with all hands still on board—along with Megatron. Once Prime managed to force Megatron out through the docking tube, he piloted the ship through its last stages of reentry, steering it clear of a populated area while the rest of the crew got into their emergency stasis pods. Once the ship was past the city and over water, Prime too got into a stasis pod, and Teletran-1 crashed into Lake Erie. Fifty years later, an invading glob of nanites penetrated a crack in the hull, activating the ship's intruder alarm system, which woke the crew. In the aftermath of investigating the glob and helping the natives it was threatening, the Autobots set up a base in an abandoned car factory in downtown Detroit. Teletran-1 remained on the bottom of Lake Erie, should they need it. When Decepticons tracking the AllSpark's energy signature became a problem, Optimus Prime ordered the Autobots to repair their ship so that it could be moved away from Earth. Ratchet was seen to speak to the ship as an "old friend," though not even its AI was active. Sari questioned this, but Ratchet became defensive, and in the end, all he would say was that the ship used to be a military vessel. This fact came in handy when the ship came under Decepticon attack; utilizing the Key, he was able to bring the decommissioned weapons systems back online and defeat them. Ultimately, Ratchet was forced to take the vessel airborne, first to evade the Decepticons, and subsequently to try to transport the AllSpark offworld. Both of these attempts failed, resulting in the ship ultimately crashing into the caldera of the dormant volcano on Dinobot Island. And there it remained until Optimus Prime, fearful of Megatron gaining a working space bridge, ordered Ratchet to activate the ship's true nature. Through "open spark surgery", using four AllSpark fragments and making heavy use of the Key, Ratchet managed to revive Omega Supreme, who transformed back into robot mode and rejoined the battle against the Decepticons. What became of the AI that had been running the ship is unknown. ''Transformers: Universe'' Teletran-1 makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. When the war hero Omega Supreme fell in combat, his body was retrofitted as the maintenance ship Teletran-1. Notes *At BotCon 2007, the Hasbro representatives repeatedly named this ship the Ark. At BotCon 2008, lead writer Marty Isenberg claimed the ship is not the Ark, but merely a repair vessel. However, lead artist Derrick Wyatt immediately responded that it very much is the Ark (a conversation that some fan sites failed to report accurately). The model sheet for the ship even labels it the Ark. However, as noted above, the comic adaptation treats both the ship and its semi-sentient onboard computer system as a single entity, Teletran-1, and its canonicity as published fiction trumps the other sources. *This of course isn't the first Autobot ship to end up embedded in the craggy face of a dormant volcano. *The non-traditional manner of rendering Teletran-1's name (hyphenated, with one only "a" and an Arabic numerial instead of a roman I) is more than likely derived from Dorling Kindersley's Transformers: The Ultimate Guide, which misspelled the name of the computer's Generation One counterpart in this fashion. Category:Autobot starships